Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days of Summer
by WriterInTheMaking101
Summary: How the Cohen's spent their summer. The sequel I promised two years ago; Tiffany and Tory centered.


**A few nights ago, out of pure boredom, I started to re-read my first (and only?) Fan Fiction that I have ever totally finished, Speeding Cars, skimming through various chapters and reviews of the story. And while I realized that a lot of the writing was pretty brutal, especially at the beginning, (maybe because I was only twelve when I started it? Yikes, times goes so quickly) I realized how much fun I had writing it, and more importantly, how amazing it was to know that there were actual people out there that were reading it, and that, from **_**my**_** little bedroom, I could write something that made other people feel things! **

**And then I remembered the promise I made oh so long ago, about writing a sort of sequel to the story, more about the Cohen family, focusing mainly on Tiffany and Tory, Summer and Seth's twin girls that everyone, including myself, seemed to be so fond of! **

**So, to recap: re-reading all those amazing reviews really inspired me to write another O.C. Fan Fiction, keeping the promise I made nearly two years ago, to write a Cohen-centred Fan Fiction. **

**All you really need to know is that this takes place four years after Speeding Cars; Tiffany and Tory are nine and Jackson is five years old. I really don't even know the plotline for this one, I'm thinking just a bunch of little consecutive one-shots about how the Cohens spend their summer. :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "Our best thoughts come from others."- Ralph Waldo Emerson **

On the morning of the last day of school, Tiffany and Tory sat at the breakfast table, alternately scarfing down scrambled eggs and orange juice, and trying to write heart-felt cards to their third grade teacher. They had both had the exact same teacher, Mr. Richards, and they had both hated him the exact same amount, and so neither of them could fully understand why they both had to write seperate cards and why they both had to give him two boxes of the exact same dark chocolate, smile toothily and wish him a happy summer.

"Because," Summer had tried valiantly to explain, stuffing a bouquet of flowers and a sloppy construction-paper card into Jackson's hand, "it's the **nice **thing to do."

"But Mom," Tiffany said, pushing her eggs around on the plate, "he was a stupid, stinky teacher and he **hated **us."

"He liked me," Tory offered, "'cause I didn't **tell **him he was stupid and stinky... but you were right. He was stupid. And stinky."

"I didn't **tell **him," Tiffany grumbled, "I wrote it down on a piece of paper, and passed it to Lydia, he only picked it up and then made me read it out."

"That's why you shouldn't pass notes in class," Summer admonished, giving Jackson specific instructions not to drop, eat or kill the flowers.

"Summer," Seth laughed his way into the kitchen, chewing on a banana, "do you **remember **the sixth grade? I don't think anyone's ever been sent out in the hallway so many times for passing notes."

"Very funny," Summer smiled. "Guys, I know Mr. Richards wasn't a very good teacher.. but one more day right? And then it's summer and you don't have to see him ever again!"

"Mommy," Jackson said uncertainly, "what if somebody else tries to eat my flowers? Like Clay? He tried to eat the Play-Doh last week, and Mrs. Nelson hadda give him a time out for it. It was BAD."

"Jackson, my main man," Seth bopped Jackson lightly on the head, "anyone tries to eat your flowers, you kick 'em where it counts."

"No, Daddy," Tiffany signed her name importantly on the card and stuck it in it's envelope, "that's only if somebody's kidnapping you, 'member?"

"Oh, right," Seth smiled. "I forgot about that."

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCCOCOC**

Tiffany and Tory were walking home from school together; Tiffany was carrying a garbage bag full of old school lunches, workbooks, forgotten hats and permission slips that never got handed in. Tory was holding a half eaten cupcake, a summer newsletter and her lunch bag.

"You know," Tory began, "if you just took stuff home when you were supposed to.."

"You have icing on your nose."

Tory rolled her eyes and swiped at her nose. "I'm just sayin'. Did I get it?"

Tiffany shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe you got some riiiight around.. there," she gestured to Tory's forehead.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. You're a messy eater."

Tory scrubbed at her forehead. "Gone?"

"Over there," Tiffany jabbed Tory's chin.

"You're just being dumb now," Tory laughed, itching at her chin anyway. She rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Tiffany. "Gimme some of your stuff, you big slob."

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCCOCOC**

At the dinner table that evening, Jackson shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth, while screaming into Seth's ear, "AND THEN MRS NELSON KISSED ME ON THE FOREHEAD AND SAID I WAS SWEET. DID YOU HEAR ME DADDY? I THINK I WILL MARRY HER."

"Jackson! Say it, DON'T spray it!" Tiffany cried.

"Jackson, buddy, that's great," Seth nodded. "But did you know what else is great? Daddy's hearing. I sort of want to keep it around."

Jackson laughed, as though the whole thing was really amusing, and then settled back into his chair. "Mommy," he said, patting her fondly on the wrist, "is it okay if I marry Mrs Nelson? Instead of you?"

"I think I'll live," she smiled.

"Good.. but I'll come visit.. 'cause having to live with Daddy the rest of your life would **suck**."

"Jackson," Tiffany laughed, "Mom already has to live with Daddy."

"Yikes."

"I know," she nodded wisely. "I feel bad for her.. don't you Tory? Feel bad for Mom? That she has to live with Daddy forever and ever?"

"The love and respect my children feel for me is really, really heartwarming," Seth said.

"So!" Summer wiped spaghetti sauce from Jackson's chin. "What do you guys wanna do this summer?"

"I WANT TO GO TO THE ZOO!" Jackson proclaimed. "And see the elephants.. maybe one will stomp on Tiffany.. that would be pretty cool."

"Okay. Zoo, but no big sister crushing, that ruins all the fun. Tiff?"

"Umm.. I wanna go to Aunt Marissa's cottage.. how we went last summer? And it was really fun, but then Daddy had to go and THROW UP all over the place, so that kind of ruined it?" Tiffany leaned over and kissed Seth on the nose while she was saying it, as if to excuse him for this.

"No vomiting.. got it. Tory Bear?"

"I think we should go camping," Tory tore off a peice of garlic bread.

"Daddy's bad with camping.. 'member when we went for Mommy's birthday? And the raccoon broke into the tent and he started to cry?" Tiffany laughed.

"Hey, those were not real tears, it was just an animal instinct.. you kicked me in the face, remember? Trying to escape."

"Nuh-uh.. you cried, Daddy. Even **Mommy **admitted it."

"Okay! So, zoo, cottage and camping? Seth?"

"Relax," he nodded. "And visit somewhere cold."

"It's summer, Daddy. Nowhere's cold in the summertime.. except for the North Pole."

"So we're taking a trip to see Santa," Seth nodded. "I can handle that. You kids okay with that?"

"No.. Santa sleeps all year... Mrs Claus feeds him through a tube, like the people in the hospital, and he poops into a basket," Tiffany's forehead knocked against the table from laughter. "Right? That's what Uncle Ryan told us."

"Your Uncle Ryan is absolutely insane."

"So are you, Daddy."

"You speak the truth, my friend. You speak the truth."

Summer turned to Jackson, and tickled under his chin. "What are we gonna do with these two?"

"Feed 'em to the wolves?" he suggested.

"We don't have wolves in Newport," Tory reminded him. "Only in the basement. But they won't eat humans.. except for they'll eat Mike.. 'cause he's mean."

"I love you guys," Summer said, "but I think if we go camping together, I might feed **you all **to the wolves."

**So! I know it's sketchy, but I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions as to what you'd like to see the Cohens do over the summer, please feel free to share! **


End file.
